Operation Meteorite Part 1
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Calanthia Winner & Ping Chang go off to battle with their friends, what will happen next, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Calanthia The Spirited Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing is a copyright of Katsuyuki Sumizawa.**

** Calanthia The Spirited Part 1**

** Fifteen years ago:**

** Quatre &amp; Catherine moved to the L4 Colony Cluster so that Quatre could be closer to his place of employment.**

** Catherine was at home, planning a new circus act for herself and Trowa, when there came a knock on the door.**

** "Don't tell me that you forgot your lunch, Quatre." Catherine groaned irritably.**

** Catherine stood up to answer the front door.**

** It was Wufei, he had his 4-month-old son, Ping with him.**

** "Hello, uh... **_**Catherine**_**." Wufei said, he didn't want to insult Catherine.**

** "Thank you for not insulting me, Wufei." Catherine said.**

** "So, where is the proud papa-to-be?" Wufei asked Catherine.**

** "If you are referring to Quatre," Catherine said to Wufei. "he is at work this morning."**

** "Wow! I never thought I would see the day that Quatre Raberba Winner was on day shift at the clinic on this colony," Wufei said, feeling stunned. "so, how have you been these days?"**

** "Tired, Wufei," Catherine said breathlessly. "carrying this baby in my tummy is wearing me out!"**

** A few hours later, Quatre came home to smell something wonderful cooking in the kitchen.**

** "Something smells delicious, Catherine," Quatre exclaimed. "what did you cook for supper tonight?"**

** Catherine was sitting on the sofa in the living room.**

** "Actually, Quatre," Catherine confessed. "**_**I**_** didn't make supper tonight."**

** "Well if you didn't make tonight's supper," Quatre asked Catherine curiously. "then who did?"**

** Suddenly, a bearded elderly man appeared in the kitchen doorway.**

** "Hello, Master Quatre," the friendly voice said. "I made supper for you and your lovely wife, since Catherine is expecting a baby soon."**

** "Thank you, Rashid," Quatre said. "what did you make for us anyway?"**

** "Curried chicken and chick-pea salad." Rashid answered Quatre.**

** "Make sure to give Catherine a little more curried chicken and chick-pea salad than you're giving me, Rashid." Quatre requested.**

** "Yes Sir, Master Quatre!" Rashid said with a salute of his right hand.**

** Rashid quickly raced off to the kitchen.**

** Suddenly, Catherine screamed out in pain.**

** "Catherine! My lovely lady," Quatre asked worriedly. "what's the matter?"**

** "The baby is coming, Quatre," Catherine screamed. "the baby is coming! I need to get to the hospital!"**

** Quatre simply gasped in terror.**

** "There is absolutely no time!" Quatre exclaimed.**

** Hareem Kurama, the son of Rashid came into the house with his own son, 5-year-old Ali.**

** "What's the matter, Master Quatre?" Hareem asked in a concerned manner.**

** "The baby is on its way! And there is no time to get Catherine to the hospital," Quatre said to Hareem. "we must deliver him or her right here!"**

** Rashid came into the living room from the kitchen.**

** "Are you sure, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked.**

** "Yes, Rashid, I'm double certain." Quatre answered.**

** Catherine was screaming her head off in pain.**

** "THIS IS NOT A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT," Catherine screamed in furious pain. "SOMEBODY GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"**

** Within a few hours' time, a baby girl was born into the Winner family, and Catherine &amp; Quatre named their little angel Calanthia Rafiqa.**

** Fifteen years later:**

** It was now the year After Colony 220 and Calanthia Rafiqa Winner had now grown into a beautiful young woman.**

** Catherine was teaching Calanthia and her twin siblings, 5-year-old Cassia Rashida &amp; Qasim Rashid Winner circus tricks, Cassia &amp; Qasim were getting hungry and wanted to get a healthy snack to give their energy a good boost.**

** "Mommy," Cassia asked. "can Rashid &amp; I get some watermelon to snack on please?"**

** Catherine knew that her twins were on middle name basis with each other.**

** "Of course you may." Catherine said to her twin daughter and son.**

** Cassia &amp; Qasim ran off to get an apple each for energy while Calanthia continued her training.**

** Over at the clinic on the L4 Colony Cluster, Quatre Raberba Winner was helping his older sister, Iria with operating on a patient.**

** Quatre **_**immediately**_** saw the blood coming out of his patient's knee and began feeling dizzy.**

** "Are you okay, Quatre," Iria asked. "you are looking a little pale."**

** Quatre shook off his dizziness, "I'm okay now, Iria." he said.**


	2. Calanthia The Spirited Part 2

** Calanthia The Spirited Part 2**

** "It's a good thing that you are okay, Quatre." Iria said gently.**

** Quatre had been promoted to a nurse to help Iria out more.**

** Back on the on the L3 Colony Cluster, Calanthia saw her cousins, 15-year-old Triton &amp; 5-year-old Theresa Barton playing a game of disc toss outside.**

** Calanthia also saw her longtime boyfriend, Ping Chang asleep beneath a mighty oak tree with his spelling book opened, he fell asleep while studying for his spelling test.**

** "Hello, everyone!" Calanthia called to her friends &amp; cousins.**

** Triton tossed the flying disc over to Theresa and ran over to Calanthia.**

** "Calanthia," Triton called out. "hi!"**

** Triton &amp; Calanthia could hear the sound of Ping yawning.**

** Ping just then opened his eyes.**

** "Hello, Calanthia." Ping said groggily.**

** Calanthia helped Ping to his feet.**

** "Good morning, Ping." Calanthia said sarcastically.**

** Again, Ping closed his eyes and began to nap beneath the shade of the oak tree.**

** Everybody laughed at Ping except for Calanthia.**

** "Calanthia," someone laughed. "you had better wake Ping again!"**


	3. Calanthia The Spirited Part 3

** Calanthia The Spirited Part 3**

** Calanthia turned to see 15-year-old Hildegard Maxwell, the daughter as well as eldest child of Hilde &amp; Duo Maxwell standing beside her.**

** "You are right, Hildegard," Calanthia said. "I **_**have to**_** awaken Ping once again."**

** Ping's gentle sighing was heard.**

** "Don't worry, Calanthia," Triton said. "I will be right by your side."**

** Calanthia &amp; Triton went straight to the oak tree where Ping continued resting.**

** "Hey, Ping," Calanthia said firmly. "it's time to wake up!"**

** Ping opened his brown eyes, his ponytail coming out of his blank hair.**

** "What is it?" Ping asked Calanthia.**

** "I just wanted to help you study for your spelling test." Calanthia told Ping.**

** A few hours later at their mansion on the L4 Colony Cluster, Quatre came home to find Calanthia helping Rashid with cooking supper.**

** The Winner family was getting even bigger because Catherine was expecting another baby boy any day now.**

** When Cassia &amp; Qasim saw their father, they ran up to Quatre and hugged him.**

** "Daddy! You're home!" they exclaimed in unison.**

** "Cassia," Quatre exclaimed, hugging his soon to be middle children. "Qasim!"**

** "Hey," Qasim asked Quatre enviously. "how come Rashida **_**always**_** gets to go first anyway?"**


	4. News Of A New Mission

** News Of A New Mission**

** "Simple, **_**Little Brother**_**," Cassia said to Qasim now annoyed with him. "it is because I am **_**older**_** than you."**

** "Yes you are older," Qasim shot back at Cassia. "but only by **_**six**_** minutes!"**

** Catherine was being helped into the kitchen by Ahmad, Catherine was still feeling **_**extremely**_** tired from carrying her new baby in her tummy.**

** "There you go, Miss Catherine," Ahmad said, helping the mother-to-be to her usual seat at the foot of the table. "you should take it easy."**

** Catherine sat down, "Thank you, Ahmad." she said.**

** "You are quite welcome, Miss." Ahmad said to Catherine.**

** Quatre sat down at his usual spot at the head of the dining room table.**

** Calanthia sat down in her usual spot on the right side of her father while Cassia sat down in her usual spot on the left side of her father across from Calanthia.**

** Qasim sat at his usual spot at the dining room table to Cassia's left.**

** Rashid brought over supper for the Winner family.**

** Tonight, they were having beef wellington with scalloped potatoes, and vegetable medley.**

** Just as she was about to eat with the rest of her family, Calanthia's wrist communicator started to beep.**

** "Will everyone please excuse me," Calanthia asked. "I really have to take this call."**

** "Of course." Catherine said gently to her eldest daughter.**


	5. A New Mission

** A New Mission**

** Previously on Gundam Wing:**

** Catherine was teaching Calanthia and her twin siblings, Cassia Rashida &amp; Qasim Rashid Winner circus tricks, Cassia &amp; Qasim were getting hungry and wanted to get a healthy snack to give their energy a good boost.**

** "Mommy," Cassia asked. "can Rashid &amp; I get some watermelon to snack on please?"**

** Catherine knew that her twins were on middle name basis with each other.**

** "Of course you may." Catherine said to her twin daughter and son.**

** Cassia &amp; Qasim ran off to get an apple each for energy while Calanthia continued her training.**

** Over at the clinic on the L4 Colony Cluster, Quatre Raberba Winner was helping his older sister, Iria with operating on a patient.**

** Quatre **_**immediately**_** saw the blood coming out of his patient's knee and began feeling dizzy.**

** "Are you okay, Quatre," Iria asked. "you are looking a little pale."**

** Quatre shook off his dizziness, "I'm okay now, Iria." he said.**

** "It's a good thing that you are okay, Quatre." Iria said gently.**

** Quatre had been promoted to a nurse to help Iria out more.**

** Back on the on the L3 Colony Cluster, Calanthia saw her cousins, Triton &amp; Theresa Barton playing a game of disc toss outside.**

** Calanthia also saw her longtime boyfriend, Ping Chang asleep beneath a mighty oak tree with his spelling book opened, he fell asleep while studying for his spelling test.**

** "Hello, everyone!" Calanthia called to her friends &amp; cousins.**

** Triton tossed the flying disc over to Theresa and ran over to Calanthia.**

** "Calanthia," Triton called out. "hi!"**

** Triton &amp; Calanthia could hear the sound of Ping yawning.**

** Ping just then opened his eyes.**

** "Hello, Calanthia." Ping said groggily.**

** Calanthia helped Ping to his feet.**

** "Good morning, Ping." Calanthia said sarcastically.**

** Again, Ping closed his eyes and began to nap beneath the shade of the oak tree.**

** Everybody laughed at Ping except for Calanthia.**

** "Calanthia," someone laughed. "you had better wake Ping again!"**

** Calanthia turned to see Hildegard Maxwell standing beside her.**

** "You are right, Hildegard," Calanthia said. "I **_**have to**_** awaken Ping once again."**

** Ping's gentle sighing was heard.**

** "Don't worry, Calanthia," Triton said. "I will be right by your side."**

** Calanthia &amp; Triton went straight to the oak tree where Ping continued resting.**

** "Hey, Ping," Calanthia said firmly. "it's time to wake up!"**

** Ping opened his brown eyes, his ponytail coming out of his blank hair.**

** "What is it?" Ping asked Calanthia.**

** "I just wanted to help you study for your spelling test." Calanthia told Ping.**

** A few hours later at their mansion on the L4 Colony Cluster, Quatre came home to find Calanthia helping Rashid with cooking supper.**

** The Winner family was getting even bigger because Catherine was expecting another baby boy any day now.**

** When Cassia &amp; Qasim saw their father, they ran up to Quatre and hugged him.**

** "Daddy! You're home!" they exclaimed in unison.**

** "Cassia," Quatre exclaimed, hugging his soon to be middle children. "Qasim!"**

** "Hey," Qasim asked Quatre enviously. "how come Rashida **_**always**_** gets to go first anyway?"**

** "Simple, **_**Little Brother**_**," Cassia said to Qasim now annoyed with him. "it is because I am **_**older**_** than you."**

** "Yes you are older," Qasim shot back at Cassia. "but only by **_**six**_** minutes!"**

** Catherine was being helped into the kitchen by Ahmad, Catherine was still feeling **_**extremely**_** tired from carrying her new baby in her tummy.**

** "There you go, Miss Catherine," Ahmad said, helping the mother-to-be to her usual seat at the foot of the table. "you should take it easy."**

** Catherine sat down, "Thank you, Ahmad." she said.**

** "You are quite welcome, Miss." Ahmad said to Catherine.**

** Quatre sat down at his usual spot at the head of the dining room table.**

** Calanthia sat down in her usual spot on the right side of her father while Cassia sat down in her usual spot on the left side of her father across from Calanthia.**

** Qasim sat at his usual spot at the dining room table to Cassia's left.**

** Rashid brought over supper for the Winner family.**

** Tonight, they were having beef wellington with scalloped potatoes, and vegetable medley.**

** Just as she was about to eat with the rest of her family, Calanthia's wrist communicator started to beep.**

** "Will everyone please excuse me," Calanthia asked. "I really have to take this call."**

** "Of course." Catherine said gently to her eldest daughter.**

** Now on Gundam Wing:**

** Calanthia raced off to her bedroom to answer her wrist communicator.**

** "Calanthia," Instructor H said. "you will be pleased to know that Sky Night is all repaired."**

** "Excellent! Just in time for our mission tonight," Calanthia asked Instructor H curiously. "by the way, where is our mission going to be tonight?"**

** "Your new mission," Instructor H answered Calanthia. "is in Saudi Arabia."**

** "Is Mariemaia already there, Instructor H?" Calanthia asked.**

** "Yes she is," Instructor H answered Calanthia seriously. "so you as well as Barton, Yuy, Maxwell, and Chang don't have very much time to get ready for your mission."**

** "Oh shoot! I have to change into my battle attire!" Calanthia said in a panic.**

** An hour after supper, Calanthia passed by Cassia's bedroom in her battle outfit.**

** Cassia came out of her bedroom, "Where are you going, Calanthia?" she asked.**

** "Do you promise that you won't tell Mom on me?" Calanthia asked Cassia.**

** "Cross my heart and hope to die." Cassia told Calanthia.**

** "I am going to Saudi Arabia." Calanthia told Cassia in a whisper.**

** Calanthia mostly wore purple, her favorite color, her battle outfit consisted of a hot pink long sleeved sweater, a deep purple jacket with gold epaulettes on the shoulders, long deep purple pants which were tucked into long black boots, and a deep purple beret.**

** "Come back safely, Calanthia." Cassia said.**

** Calanthia raced out of her family's mansion.**

_**I will come back safely**_**, **_**Cassia**_**, Calanthia thought determined. **_**I promise you**_**.**


	6. Midnight Battle Part 1

** Midnight Battle Part 1**

** At around midnight that night, Calanthia, Hildegard, Ping, Triton, and 18-year-old Mako Yuy met up with Instructor H in her workshop.**

** "Why did you want to see us?" Mako asked Instructor H curiously.**

** This Instructor H was the daughter of the deceased Instructor H who built the gundam Sandrock.**

** "Because, my comrades have been kidnapped by Mariemaia's army." Instructor H answered Mako.**

** "Your comrades, Instructor H?" Ping asked.**

** "That's right, Ping," Instructor H said. "the two sons and other two daughters of the original engineers who created the other four of your gundams are my best friends."**

** Calanthia &amp; Triton understood.**

** "Don't worry." Calanthia said with determination in her voice.**

** "That's right," Triton agreed with determination in his own voice. "we'll rescue the other engineers from Mariemaia's clutches!"**

** The five friends sped off in their vehicles while their gundams were being transported in carriers.**

** Over in a cell in Saudi Arabia, Doktor S, the creator of the gundam Trinity as well as the original Doktor S's daughter was breathing weakly due to having an asthma attack.**

** "Somebody... help... me," Doktor S shouted. "I... am... having... trouble... breathing! I... desperately... **_**need**_**... my... inhaler!"**


	7. Midnight Battle Part 2

**Midnight Battle Part 2**

**"Don't worry, Alexandra," Doctor J, the creator of the gundam Zeus Lightning as well as the original Doctor J's son said, handing Doktor S her inhaler. "I've got your back."**

**Doktor S took her inhaler, "Thank... you, Caleb..." she said breathlessly.**

**"Anytime, Alexandra." Doctor J said to Doktor S.**

**At Lady Une &amp; Mariemaia's house, Lady Une caught 25-year-old Mariemaia in her battle outfit.**

**"Where are you going, Mariemaia?" Lady Une asked sternly.**

**Mariemaia turned to face her adoptive mother.**

**"I just want to go to battle, may I please do so?" Mariemaia asked Lady Une.**

**"I guess you may." Lady Une said to Mariemaia, sighing wearily.**

**A little while later, Ping &amp; Calanthia were caught by Mariemaia.**

**"IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY FATHER, CHANG!" Marirmaia yelled at Ping furiously.**

**Ping looked at Mariemaia with uncertainty.**

**"What are you talking about?" Ping asked Mariemaia.**

**"YOUR FATHER MURDERED MY FATHER! SO, IT IS TIME FOR **_**YOU**_** TO DIE!" Marirmaia yelled at Ping furiously once again.**


	8. Midnight Battle Part 3

** Midnight Battle Part 3**

** Calanthia saw Mariemaia pointing a gun at her boyfriend's head.**

** "NO," Calanthia shouted furiously. "PING!"**

** Calanthia jumped straight in front of Ping as Mariemaia fired the gun off causing Calanthia to end up wounded in her lover's hands.**

** "NO," Ping &amp; Triton shouted in furious unison. "CALANTHIA!"**

** Triton ran up to Ping who still held Calanthia in his arms.**

** "You had better watch over Calanthia, she's wounded, so don't move her." Ping advised Triton sternly.**

** "I won't move her, I promise." Triton said to Ping.**

** "But... Ping?" Calanthia asked in a wounded and breathless tone of voice.**

** "What is it, Calanthia?" Ping answered.**

** "What... will... you... be... doing?" Calanthia asked Ping.**

** Ping glance over at Mariemaia coldly.**

** "I am going to teach Mariemaia a lesson!" Ping answered Calanthia showing courage.**


	9. Calanthia's Pure Love! Ping's Death

** Calanthia's Pure Love! Ping's Death**

** Ping boarded his gundam, Aquarian, the same gundam that Master O, the son of the same Master O that had created the Shenlong Gundam, had built for him.**

** "Stay strong, Chang." Triton said gently to Ping as Ping took off for the battlefield.**

** Calanthia coughed a little bit.**

** "Yes... Ping... please... do... come... back... to... me... safely..." Calanthia panted breathlessly.**

** "I will, I promise you that." Ping told Calanthia from inside Aquarian.**

** A few hours later, the four captive Gundam scientists were freed and Professor G, the builder of the gundam Black Ace and the daughter of the first Professor G was carrying the wounded body of Ping upon her back.**

** Calanthia tried to hard to stand but her legs wouldn't let her do it.**

** "Ping!" Calanthia exclaimed.**

** "Ping!" Hildegard, Triton, and Mako exclaimed in unison.**

** Professor G set Ping down on the ground.**

** "Calanthia... forgive... me... but... it... is... time... for... me... to... go..." Ping said breathlessly.**

** "No, Ping," Calanthia pleaded. "I'll go and get Aunt Iria! You are going to be well again! **_**Please**_** don't die on me!"**

** "Calanthia... forgive... me... but... it... is... time... for... me... to... go..." Ping said breathlessly once again.**

** And with that, Ping took his very last breath.**


	10. A Funeral And An Arrival

**A Funeral And An Arrival**

**Previously on Gundam Wing:**

**Calanthia raced off to her bedroom to answer her wrist communicator.**

**"Calanthia," Instructor H said. "you will be pleased to know that Sky Night is all repaired."**

**"Excellent! Just in time for our mission tonight," Calanthia asked Instructor H curiously. "by the way, where is our mission going to be tonight?"**

**"Your new mission," Instructor H answered Calanthia. "is in Saudi Arabia."**

**"Is Mariemaia already there, Instructor H?" Calanthia asked.**

**"Yes she is," Instructor H answered Calanthia seriously. "so you as well as Barton, Yuy, Maxwell, and Chang don't have very much time to get ready for your mission."**

**"Oh shoot! I have to change into my battle attire!" Calanthia said in a panic.**

**An hour after supper, Calanthia passed by Cassia's bedroom in her battle outfit.**

**Cassia came out of her bedroom, "Where are you going, Calanthia?" she asked.**

**"Do you promise that you won't tell Mom on me?" Calanthia asked Cassia.**

**"Cross my heart and hope to die." Cassia told Calanthia.**

**"I am going to Saudi Arabia." Calanthia told Cassia in a whisper.**

**"Come back safely, Calanthia." Cassia said.**

**Calanthia raced out of her family's mansion.**

**I will come back safely, Cassia, Calanthia thought. I promise you.**

**At around midnight that night, Calanthia, Hildegard, Ping, Triton, and Mako Yuy met up with Instructor H in her workshop.**

**"Why did you want to see us?" Mako asked Instructor H curiously.**

**"Because, my comrades have been kidnapped by Mariemaia's army." Instructor H answered Mako.**

**"Your comrades, Instructor H?" Ping asked.**

**"That's right, Ping," Instructor H said. "the two sons and other two daughters of the original engineers who created the other four of your gundams are my best friends."**

**Calanthia &amp; Triton understood.**

**"Don't worry." Calanthia said with determination in her voice.**

**"That's right," Triton agreed with determination in his own voice. "we'll rescue the other engineers from Mariemaia's clutches!"**

**The five friends sped off in their vehicles while their gundams were being transported in carriers.**

**Over in a cell in Saudi Arabia, Doktor S, the creator of the gundam Trinity was breathing weakly due to having an asthma attack.**

**"Somebody... help... me," Doktor S shouted. "I... am... having... trouble... breathing! I... desperately... need... my... inhaler!"**

**"Don't worry, Alexandra," Doctor J said, handing Doktor S her inhaler. "I've got your back."**

**Doktor S took her inhaler, "Thank... you, Caleb..." she said breathlessly.**

**"Anytime, Alexandra." Doctor J said to Doktor S.**

**At Lady Une &amp; Mariemaia's house, Lady Une caught Mariemaia in her battle outfit.**

**"Where are you going, Mariemaia?" Lady Une asked sternly.**

**Mariemaia turned to face her adoptive mother.**

**"I just want to go to battle, may I please do so?" Mariemaia asked Lady Une.**

**"I guess you may." Lady Une said to Mariemaia, sighing wearily.**

**A little while later, Ping &amp; Calanthia were caught by Mariemaia.**

**"IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY FATHER, CHANG!" Marirmaia yelled at Ping furiously.**

**Ping looked at Mariemaia with uncertainty.**

**"What are you talking about?" Ping asked Mariemaia.**

**"YOUR FATHER MURDERED MY FATHER! SO, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Marirmaia yelled at Ping furiously once again.**

**Calanthia saw Mariemaia pointing a gun at her boyfriend's head.**

**"NO," Calanthia shouted furiously. "PING!"**

**Calanthia jumped straight in front of Ping as Mariemaia fired the gun off causing Calanthia to end up wounded in her lover's hands.**

**"NO," Ping &amp; Triton shouted in furious unison. "CALANTHIA!"**

**Triton ran up to Ping who still held Calanthia in his arms.**

**"You had better watch over Calanthia, she's wounded, so don't move her." Ping advised Triton sternly.**

**"I won't move her, I promise." Triton said to Ping.**

**"But... Ping?" Calanthia asked in a wounded and breathless tone of voice.**

**"What is it, Calanthia?" Ping answered.**

**"What... will... you... be... doing?" Calanthia asked Ping.**

**Ping glance over at Mariemaia coldly.**

**"I am going to teach Mariemaia a lesson!" Ping answered Calanthia showing courage.**

**Ping boarded his gundam, Aquarian, the same gundam that Master O, the son of the same Master O that had created the Shenlong Gundam, had built for him.**

**"Stay strong, Chang." Triton said gently to Ping as Ping took off for the battlefield.**

**Calanthia coughed a little bit.**

**"Yes... Ping... please... do... come... back... to... me... safely..." Calanthia panted breathlessly.**

**"I will, I promise you that." Ping told Calanthia from inside Aquarian.**

**A few hours later, the four captive Gundam scientists were freed and Professor G, the builder of the gundam Black Ace and the daughter of the first Professor G was carrying the wounded body of Ping upon her back.**

**Calanthia tried to hard to stand but her legs wouldn't let her do it.**

**"Ping!" Calanthia exclaimed.**

**"Ping!" Hildegard, Triton, and Mako exclaimed in unison.**

**Professor G set Ping down on the ground.**

**"Calanthia... forgive... me... but... it... is... time... for... me... to... go..." Ping said breathlessly.**

**"No, Ping," Calanthia pleaded. "I'll go and get Aunt Iria! You are going to be well again! Please don't die on me!"**

**"Calanthia... forgive... me... but... it... is... time... for... me... to... go..." Ping said breathlessly once again.**

**And with that, Ping took his very last breath.**

**Now on Gundam Wing:**

**"No! Ping," Calanthia screamed out in anguish. "No! Come back to me! Come back to me! Ping!"**

**Doctor J walked up to Calanthia and he slapped her hard in the face.**

**"Get a grip, Calanthia!" Doctor J scolded.**

**Calanthia's friends, now down to three, looked at the palm print upon Calanthia's cheek below her left eye.**

**"Doctor J," Triton gasped in shock. "now, why in the colonies would you hit someone who is grieving?"**

**Ping was cremated at the funeral home on the L5 Colony Cluster the very next morning, Calanthia was still sobbing her gray eyes out.**

**"And so, Ping Chang," the minister said. "we say good bye."**

**Ping's ashes were scattered all over the colony.**

**A few days later on the L4 Colony Cluster, Catherine brought home her baby boy, Qadir Rashad Winner, the newest member of the Winner family.**

**Qadir wasn't the only one crying due to needing fed, but Calanthia was also crying due to the pain of her wound.**

**Catherine was nursing Qadir while Quatre tended to Calanthia's wounds.**

**"Ouch, Dad," Calanthia sobbed bitterly. "please be careful with that wet &amp; soapy cloth!"**


	11. A Tragedy Arises Part 1

** A Tragedy Arises Part 1**

** "I'm sorry, Calanthia," Catherine heard Quatre saying. "at least I am **_**trying**_** to be gentle!"**

** Catherine came into the bathroom where Quatre was cleaning &amp; dressing Calanthia's wounds from battle.**

** "Oh my! Calanthia! How did you get wounds **_**that**_** bad?" Catherine asked in a concerned motherly voice.**

** Calanthia couldn't even bear to tell her mother about her battle.**

** "I was... uh... I was..." Calanthia began.**

** Catherine heard Calanthia making a flinching noise in pain.**

** "Save it! Calanthia," Catherine scolded fiercely. "I **_**know**_** you were battling in Saudi Arabia with your friends with your mobile suits! Wufei told me that **_**that**_** was how Ping died!"**

** Quatre finished dressing Calanthia's wounds.**

** "Come on, Catherine, give Calanthia a break in her condition." Quatre said gently.**

** "Okay." Catherine sighed.**

** Back at the Khrshrenada residence, Lady Une found Mariemaia eating her lunch.**

** "So, Mariemaia," Lady Une asked. "did your mission last night go as you had planned?"**

** "Yes it did, Lady Une," Mariemaia answered satisfied. "yes it did."**


	12. A Tragedy Arises Part 2

** A Tragedy Arises Part 2**

** "Are you sure about that?" Lady Une asked Mariemaia curiously.**

** Mariemaia quickly realized the hole in her plan.**

** "Oh no! I know my error," Mariemaia exclaimed. "I killed Ping, yes, but I only **_**wounded**_** Calanthia severely!"**

** "Well," Lady Une said to Mariemaia. "at least the eldest daughter of the Winner family is still alive, and I'm glad for that."**

** "Well I'm not," Mariemaia said defiantly to Lady Une. "my father wouldn't have allowed that!"**

** Mariemaia raced off to her bedroom to plan her next attack.**

** Lady Une looked up at the portrait of Mariemaia's deceased father, Treize Khushrenada.**

_**Mr**_**. **_**Treize**_**, Lady Une thought. **_**is this really what you want**_**?**

** Back at the Winner residence that evening at around supper time, Catherine came downstairs from putting Qadir to bed in his cradle in hers &amp; Quatre's bedroon after his evening feeding.**

** "What's for supper tonight?" Catherine asked Quatre curiously.**

** "We are having roast beef with mashed potatoes &amp; gravy and mixed vegetables tonight." Quatre answered Catherine.**

** "My favorite!" Catherine exclaimed**

** "Mine too!" Cassia &amp; Qasim agreed.**

** Only Calanthia wasn't eating.**

** "What's wrong?" Catherine asked Calanthia.**

** "Nothing's wrong, Mom," Calanthia answered. "I'm just not very hungry tonight."**


	13. A Tragedy Arises Part 3

** A Tragedy Arises Part 3**

** "You're **_**not**_** hungry, Calanthia?" Quatre asked in surprise.**

** "That's right, Dad, I'm not hungry," Calanthia said. "I am just going to go to bed, good night."**

** Calanthia slowly limped to her bedroom because of her wounds from battle.**

** "Oh, Quatre," Catherine sighed regretfully. "I wish I hadn't let you talk Calanthia into doing dangerous things such as fighting in mobile suit battles."**

** "Now who am **_**I**_** to stand in the way of Calanthia's dream?" Quatre asked Catherine.**

** "You are her father." Catherine said to Quatre sternly.**

** "That is true but I am no dream killer." Quatre shot back at Catherine.**

** The next morning when Catherine went into Calanthia's bedroom to wake her up for school, she soon discovered a **_**grim**_** sight.**


	14. Triton In Denial

** Triton In Denial**

** "Oh my god!" Catherine screamed.**

** Quatre quickly came out of the bathroom from showering in nothing but his blue bathrobe.**

** "What's the matter, Catherine?" Quatre asked in concern.**

** "Calanthia is dead, Quatre, please give Trowa &amp; Iria the news so they can break it to Triton gently." Catherine said sadly.**

** "You can count on me." Quatre said to Catherine.**

** Over at the Barton residence, the telephone rang and Trowa went to answer it.**

** "Hello?" Trowa asked.**

** "Trowa, it's Quatre," Quatre said on his end of the line. "is Iria there?"**

** "Iria is getting ready for work right now," Trowa told Quatre. "now, what's going on?"**

** "Calanthia died in her bed this morning," Quatre said to Trowa seriously. "would you please let Iria &amp; Triton know?"**

** "I'm on it." Trowa said.**

** Trowa got off the telephone when Iria, Triton, and Theresa came into the living room from their bedrooms, Iria had her baby girl, 1-year-old Ibtihaj in her arms.**

** "What is it, Trowa?" Iria asked.**

** "Calanthia died in her bed this morning," Trowa said to Iria seriously. "it turns out that we have a funeral to go to."**

** "Calanthia **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** be dead," Triton said in denial. "it can't be true! It just simply **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** be true!"**


	15. Calanthia's Funeral

**Calanthia's Funeral**

**Previously on Gundam Wing:**

**"No! Ping," Calanthia screamed out in anguish. "No! Come back to me! Come back to me! Ping!"**

**Doctor J walked up to Calanthia and he slapped her hard in the face.**

**"Get a grip, Calanthia!" Doctor J scolded.**

**Calanthia's friends, now down to three, looked at the palm print upon Calanthia's cheek below her left eye.**

**"Doctor J," Triton gasped in shock. "now, why in the colonies would you hit someone who is grieving?"**

**Ping was cremated at the funeral home on the L5 Colony Cluster the very next morning, Calanthia was still sobbing her gray eyes out.**

**"And so, Ping Chang," the minister said. "we say good bye."**

**Ping's ashes were scattered all over the colony.**

**A few days later on the L4 Colony Cluster, Catherine brought home her baby boy, Qadir Rashad Winner, the newest member of the Winner family.**

**Qadir wasn't the only one crying due to needing fed, but Calanthia was also crying due to the pain of her wound.**

**Catherine was nursing Qadir while Quatre tended to Calanthia's wounds.**

**"Ouch, Dad," Calanthia sobbed bitterly. "please be careful with that wet &amp; soapy cloth!"**

**"I'm sorry, Calanthia," Catherine heard Quatre saying. "at least I am trying to be gentle!"**

**Catherine came into the bathroom where Quatre was cleaning &amp; dressing Calanthia's wounds from battle.**

**"Oh my! Calanthia! How did you get wounds that bad?" Catherine asked in a concerned motherly voice.**

**Calanthia couldn't even bear to tell her mother about her battle.**

**"I was... uh... I was..." Calanthia began.**

**Catherine heard Calanthia making a flinching noise in pain.**

**"Save it! Calanthia," Catherine scolded fiercely. "I know you were battling in Saudi Arabia with your friends with your mobile suits! Wufei told me that that was how Ping died!"**

**Quatre finished dressing Calanthia's wounds.**

**"Come on, Catherine, give Calanthia a break in her condition." Quatre said gently.**

**"Okay." Catherine sighed.**

**Back at the Khrshrenada residence, Lady Une found Mariemaia eating her lunch.**

**"So, Mariemaia," Lady Une asked. "did your mission last night go as you had planned?"**

**"Yes it did, Lady Une," Mariemaia answered satisfied. "yes it did."**

**"Are you sure about that?" Lady Une asked Mariemaia curiously.**

**Mariemaia quickly realized the hole in her plan.**

**"Oh no! I know my error," Mariemaia exclaimed. "I killed Ping, yes, but I only wounded Calanthia severely!"**

**"Well," Lady Une said to Mariemaia. "at least the eldest daughter of the Winner family is still alive, and I'm glad for that."**

**"Well I'm not," Mariemaia said defiantly to Lady Une. "my father wouldn't have allowed that!"**

**Mariemaia raced off to her bedroom to plan her next attack.**

**Lady Une looked up at the portrait of Mariemaia's deceased father, Treize Khushrenada.**

_**Mr. Treize**_**, Lady Une thought. **_**is this really what you want**_**?**

**Back at the Winner residence that evening at around supper time, Catherine came downstairs from putting Qadir to bed in his cradle in hers &amp; Quatre's bedroon after his evening feeding.**

**"What's for supper tonight?" Catherine asked Quatre curiously.**

**"We are having roast beef with mashed potatoes &amp; gravy and mixed vegetables tonight." Quatre answered Catherine.**

**"My favorite!" Catherine exclaimed**

**"Mine too!" Cassia &amp; Qasim agreed.**

**Only Calanthia wasn't eating.**

**"What's wrong?" Catherine asked Calanthia.**

**"Nothing's wrong, Mom," Calanthia answered. "I'm just not very hungry tonight."**

**"You're not hungry, Calanthia?" Quatre asked in surprise.**

**"That's right, Dad, I'm not hungry," Calanthia said. "I am just going to go to bed, good night."**

**Calanthia slowly limped to her bedroom because of her wounds from battle.**

**"Oh, Quatre," Catherine sighed regretfully. "I wish I hadn't let you talk Calanthia into doing dangerous things such as fighting in mobile suit battles."**

**"Now who am I to stand in the way of Calanthia's dream?" Quatre asked Catherine.**

**"You are her father." Catherine said to Quatre sternly.**

**"That is true but I am no dream killer." Quatre shot back at Catherine.**

**The next morning when Catherine went into Calanthia's bedroom to wake her up for school, she soon discovered a grim sight.**

**"Oh my god!" Catherine screamed.**

**Quatre quickly came out of the bathroom from showering in nothing but his blue bathrobe.**

**"What's the matter, Catherine?" Quatre asked in concern.**

**"Calanthia is dead, Quatre, please give Trowa &amp; Iria the news so they can break it to Triton gently." Catherine said sadly.**

**"You can count on me." Quatre said to Catherine.**

**Over at the Barton residence, the telephone rang and Trowa went to answer it.**

**"Hello?" Trowa asked.**

**"Trowa, it's Quatre," Quatre said on his end of the line. "is Iria there?"**

**"Iria is getting ready for work right now," Trowa told Quatre. "now, what's going on?"**

**"Calanthia died in her bed this morning," Quatre said to Trowa seriously. "would you please let Iria &amp; Triton know?"**

**"I'm on it." Trowa said.**

**Trowa got off the telephone when Iria, Triton, and Theresa came into the living room from their bedrooms, Iria had her baby girl, 1-year-old Ibtihaj in her arms.**

**"What is it, Trowa?" Iria asked.**

**"Calanthia died in her bed this morning," Trowa said to Iria seriously. "it turns out that we have a funeral to go to."**

**"Calanthia can't be dead," Triton said in denial. "it can't be true! It just simply can't be true!"**

**Now on Gundam Wing:**

**"It is true, Triton." Trowa said.**

**"Will we have to miss school, Mommy?" Theresa asked Iria.**

**"Yes, Theresa," Iria sighed. "I'm afraid so."**

**At Calanthia's funeral, everyone had tears in their eyes as her casket was being lowered into the ground.**

**"Good bye, Calanthia," Triton sighed sadly. "you were such a terrific cousin in my eyes."**


	16. Cassia's Question For Catherine

** Cassia's Question For Catherine**

** It was now early on in the year After Colony 221 as Cassia &amp; Qasim met their mother and 1-year-old Qadir in the den.**

** "Mommy," Cassia asked Catherine. "how come you are against **_**me**_** fighting but you're not against Qasim fighting?"**

** "Because, Cassia," Catherine said sternly. "Qasim is a **_**boy**_** and you are not."**

** Qasim then &amp; there spoke up in order to defend his twin sister.**

** "That's a load of rubbish, Mommy," Qasim blurted out. "and **_**you**_** of all people **_**should**_** know that Rashida can do anything and **_**everything**_** a boy can do!"**

** "That's right, Mommy," Cassia said in agreement with Qasim. "I can do anything and **_**everything**_** a boy can do."**

** "I'm so sorry, Cassia," Catherine sighed. "I just don't want to see you get killed."**

** Cassia raced outside to think about her future, she wanted more than anything to follow in the footsteps of her father and her older sister, Calanthia.**


End file.
